videogamescentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Open Your Heart
Synopsis Open Your Heart is the main theme for Sonic Adventure on the Sega Dreamcast and Nintendo GameCube. It is also available on PSN and XBOX Live services. In 2011, it was included in the game Sonic Generations for the XBOX 360, PS3, PC and 3DS during the battle with Perfect Chaos The instrumental appears during the Opening of Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure DX. The full song emerges during the battle with Perfect Chaos. Lyrics AAAALLLLLLLRIGHT!!! Thunder, rain, and lightning. Danger, water rising. Clamor, sirens wailing. It's such a bad sign. Shadows, dark creatures. Steel clouds floating in the air. People run for shelter. What's gonna happen to us? All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake. I see the chaos for everyone. Who are we? What can we do? You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change Yours is filled with evil and mine is not There is no way I can lose! Can't hold on much longer... But I will never let go! I know it's a one way track... Tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way... Nor will I count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn... Now I see what I gotta do! Open your heart, it's gonna be alright. Ancient cities blazing, Shadows keep attacking. Little children crying, Confusion, hopeless anger. I don't know what it can be, but you drive me crazy! All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way! Can't hold on much longer. But I will never let go! I know it's a one way track. Tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way. Nor will I count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn. Now I see what I gotta do! Open your heart...and you will see! (Guitar solo) If it won't stop, there will be no future for us. Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free! I know it's a one way track. Tell me now how long this'll last! Close my eyes and feel it burn. Now I see what I gotta do! Gotta open your heart, dude! Can't hold on much longer! But I will never let go! I know it's a one way track! Tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way! Nor will I count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn! Now I see what I gotta do! Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! Yeah! Open your heart! Yeah! Open your heart! Yeah, yeeeahhhh... Crush 40 and Bentley Jones Remix I got something new (Bentley Jones) (Open your heart) Not until we're through (Bentley Jones) (Open your) (Starts Bentley Jones) In the mix and the tricks full of kicks Bentley Jones and Crush 40 makin a fix So relax and wait for Gioeli to ignite, just (Ends Bentley Jones) (Open your heart, it's gonna be all right) Sing it (Bentley Jones) Thunder, rain, and lightning Danger, water rising Clamor, sirens wailing It's such a bad sign Shadows, dark creatures Steel clouds floating in the air People run for shelter What's gonna happen to us? All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake I see the chaos for everyone, who are we, what can we do You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change Yours is filled with evil and mine is not there is no way I can lose Can't hold on much longer But I will never let go I know it's a one way track Tell me now how long this'll last I'm not gonna think this way Nor will I count on others Close my eyes and feel 'em burn Now I see what I've gotta do Open your heart, it's gonna be all right Ancient city's blazing Shadows keep attacking Little children crying Confusion, hopeless anger I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way Can't hold on much longer But I will never let go I know it's a one way track Tell me now how long this will last I'm not gonna think this way Nor will I count on others Close my eyes and feel 'em burn Now I see what I've gotta do Open your heart and you will see (Starts Bentley Jones) Open your heart, it will be all right Keep on moving, we just hold on tight Now you've got a trio of music talent for your mind J. G's vocs, J. S's mixin', B. J's style puts behind We'll be poundin' through the town at the speed of sound Breaking down all barriers and steppin' onto new ground It's what we know, it's what we do, come, you'll see So open up your heart cause it will set you free, yeah (Ends Bentley Jones) If it won't stop, there will be no future for us Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free I know it's a one way track Tell me now how long this will last Close my eyes and feel 'em burn Now I see what I've gotta do Open your heart, it's gonna be all right! Yeah! Open your heart! Yeah! Open your heart! Yeah, yeeeahhhh... K-Klub Remix Sonic Generations Remix Category:Theme Songs